In this Phase I SBIR project, TDA Research, Inc. will develop a compact, lightweight portable oxygen concentrator (POC) for medical operations and carry out a breadboard demonstration to produce continuous flow of enriched oxygen (O2) from ambient air. The new POC will weigh less than 10 lbs including the rechargeable batteries that will provide a minimum of 10 hr operating life. Current battery- operated units of this size currently have a run time of only 31/2 to 4 hours. The extension in operating duration is enabled by using a new, high capacity physical adsorbent for air separation. The increase in capacity reduces the amount of gas (air) moving and increases the overall efficiency of the separation process, which in turn allows a smaller unit and longer off-electricity operation by reducing power consumption. The proposed system will enable patients with uninterrupted supply of concentrated oxygen in all transcontinental U.S. flights, providing greater travel freedom, improving the mobility and quality of life of people who rely on POCs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Public health benefits resulting from the proposed technology will include reduced weight and extended off-electricity operating durations that will enable patients with uninterrupted supply of concentrated oxygen in all transcontinental U.S. flights, providing greater travel freedom, improving the mobility and quality of life of people who rely on POCs.